1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to carrying devices for portable phones, pagers, and similar appliances, and more particularly to a carrier that is adapted to retain a cellular phone in a readily accessible position on the body of the user.
2. Prior Art
In order to insure that a cellular phone is readily accessible to receive in-coming calls, and to place out-going calls that maximize the effectiveness of the phone, the user frequently carries the phone on his, or her, person, in a purse, pocket or briefcase. However, in order to respond to an incoming call, the user has to locate, and extract, the phone from its normal resting place before the in-coming call is terminated.
Consequently, pouches, holsters, "fanny-packs", and other holders worn about the waist of the cell phone user became widespread in usage. Other holders are clipped to the belt of the wearer.
As cellular phones diminished in size and weight, and were manufactured in an array of eye-catching colors, smaller carriers that might be secured to the strap of a woman's hand bag, shoulder bag, or back pack, were envisioned. The smaller carriers might also be secured to a man's suspenders, or belt, and would be accessible at all times. Also, the smaller carriers would enable one to extend the antenna on the phone, if necessary, without removing the phone from the carrier, and without contacting the body of the wearer.
Several carriers, of different configurations, are shown in the patented U.S. prior art.
To illustrate, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,927, granted Sep. 20, 1988 to Mario A. Ventura, discloses a phone holder (10), connectable around the mid-portion of a cordless telephone handset (H), including an elongated flexible strap (12) having mating Velcro-type interconnecting members (16, 18) at each end for retaining the strap securely in place around the handset. A support clip (14) is connected to the strap for retaining the handset to the user's waistband, as shown in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,336, granted Aug. 5, 1997, to Erik Buonaiuto et al, discloses embodiments of an upwardly opening receptacle (10) for holding a cellular phone. FIGS. 1 and 3 show the receptacle with slots (20, 22) in the rear face to allow the receptacle to be positioned on suspender strap (48), as shown in FIG. 5. Loop (24), and fasteners (26, 28), enable the receptacle to be secured to the clothing of the wearer; and the receptacle may be sealed by folding flap (36) on top cover panel (34) over the open, upper end of the receptacle, as shown in FIG. 4. A side assembly (39), including a horizontal strap (40) cooperates with the suspender assembly, and positions the receptacle (10), as shown in FIG. 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,357, granted Sep. 28, 1999, to Robert Kallman, discloses a receptacle (1) for holding objects, such as a cellular phone (8). The receptacle opens upwardly, and is retained in vertical position on a belt (7), by a split V-shaped strap (4), an encircling strap (5), and a rear strap (10).
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des 284,372, granted Jun. 24, 1986 to Lowell Carpenter, depicts an upwardly opening carrying case for a cellular phone. Slots are formed in the surface of the case, and a clip is situated between the slots. The carrying case can be secured to the belt of the wearer, or user.
While the foregoing carriers functioned satisfactorily for their intended purposes, certain shortcomings were observed. For example, some of the carriers assumed the form of upwardly opening receptacles; thus, the cellular phones could easily fall out of the carrier, or the phone could be pilfered.
Conventional carriers are of fixed dimensions, and thus are not suitable for use with different phones with different shapes and dimensions. Additionally, known carriers are operational in only one particular orientation, either horizontally or vertically oriented, and, in some instances, are bulky, rigid, and uncomfortable when worn on the body.
The present invention is directed to a versatile carrier for portable cellular phones, such carrier being secured to the body of the user in either a horizontal or vertical orientation. The carrier can be worn on a belt, on a pair of suspenders, on the strap of a hand bag, travel bag, garment carrier, knapsack, or the like. The carrier is formed with an expandable panel or band, so that telephones, or other appliances of different sizes and shapes can easily be accommodated. Also, the carrier utilizes an elongated tongue with cooperating hook and eye fasteners, such as Velcro.RTM. fasteners, to securely retain the phone or other appliance, within the receptacle, regardless of the orientation of the carrier.